That Party
by covered-in-frosting
Summary: What happens when two people from two complete different worlds stumble across each other? What happens when those worlds collide? One thing we do know for sure, neither of them for the roller-coaster that lies ahead of them. Let's just hope the world doesn't explode on them or anything.
1. Chapter 1, Her

"'Go to this party man' 'I'll be fun I sweear'"

"Ain't that some bullshit.."

The raven haired male was whining against the bleak wall of this hall. His darkened eyes glanced around the room at the mass of people either dancing, making out, or other rather R-rated activities. They finally managed to land on a ginger haired man. Just towering over 6 feet tall, excluding the fiery red mohawk upon his head. Floyd Price, the host of this party, was the only person he knew. Little tip for people who haven't been to that many parties. If you only know the host, don't go, cause you know what that host will be doing? Hosting. Great job planning that one out Marshall, no really.

He grumbled into his cup of mixed beverages with a scowl, of course it would be exactly him that would be left out. The slightly off coloured punch swirled around in his cup, reflecting off of his glassy eyes. Was there anything else to do rather than just stare at juice? Believe me, he's usually the life of parties, but was in quite the grouch. He had, in fact, just been dumped. FOr good reason too, I mean, the girl was a complete bitch. But still, getting dumped was still a little bit of a punch in the gut. The reason of showing his face to this /and I quote/ 'stupid ass party' was actually to try and get him in a better mood. Didn't that fail.

And to make matters worst, it was one of those parties where talking is almost impossible, as the annoying house music pumping through the floorboards into his veins was so overpowering he couldn't even think straight. So trying to find some sort of girl to dance with would be near impossible. He ran a hand through his thick hair, pulling at the tips lightly. He wasn't happy.

He took a slow sip of the concoction in his hands, wincing at the foul taste. His long fingers tapping away at the edge of the red plastic cup, the bitten off edges of his nails made the tapping sound a little more noticeable. In his mind that was. His eyes were still lingering around the giant group of people. Scowling at everyone of those faces. It took another sip of the awful drink. Though putting less of a scene about it. It wasn't very good, but it was strong. Probably making this evening more enjoyable.

He could just leave? That was totally an option. Nobody would even notice his murky presence slip out of the double doors, into the crisp wind of the could probably do it in a clown costume, on a unicycle and no one would realise. On second thought, escaping would be easy. That's probably exactly what he'll do.

He walked up to this ginger haired, so called 'friend', slapped him on the back in a polite way and told him he was heading off. That's all he had to do right? He didn't have to actually talk to him, fakely thank him for the invitation, and slip out on some punt excuse like, 'Oh I'm not feeling well' or 'I got to go home and feed the cat' or maybe even 'I left the oven on!'. No no, he could just leave.

His mind began to wander over what was actually awaiting him at him. There's still some pizza in his fridge, plus some beer, and some old reruns of Friends? I guess that would do for this Friday night. Not the optimal position to be in, but that's how he has been living for months, one more night wouldn't hurt.

But just as the pissed off young adult went to escape this hell hole of sweaty bodies and tasteless music. Where he thought, there is now way in hell his night could be saved. No way jose. Just then, it was like his world stopped spinning for a minute. His eyes fell onto her. The girl who would flip this evening upside down.


	2. Chapter 2, Him

"Come on Cake!"

"I don't know honey"

"Pretty please? It'll be so much fun"

"But I don't want to leave you alone"  
"Cake…. I'm turning 18 in a couple months, you don't need to look after me all the time ya know?"

"I guess that's true"

"So this party will be a great first breach of adulthood!"

"..."

"Responsible breach of adulthood"

'Dear god, and glob and virgin Maria and the flying spaghetti monster. Thank you so much for somehow convincing Cake to let me go to this rather fabtabulous party'

A short blonde girl pushed open the double doors, revealing the secrets that lay behind them. She could already hear the music from about 2 stories back, but even though she had some sort of warning, it really didn't prepare her ears for the thumping beats drilling up her body. Sending an ice cold shiver up her spine.

Nobody really seemed to notice she had arrived, she was a bit late in all honesty. Though she didn't mind that at all, she wasn't one for a lot of attention anyway. Lights placed in the ceiling corners flashed in her eyes, making the blue hue of them glitter up in a thousand different shades. The colours washed over her, and the other masses of people standing in front of her. They didn't seem like separate people in that moment. They all seemed to blend together into one big something. Something big and adventurous, something different, something she had been craving all of her rather boring 18 years of existing. She exhaled slowly, it came out in one rugged sigh. The bass dropped, her ears never have been exposed to such pounding. The floor shook from all of the jumping from the big 'something'. Fionna felt out of her comfort zone for sure. But she liked it. Loved it even.

Her long blonde hair would usually meet the small of her back, or slightly over. But the light waviness to it tonight made it come up a couple centimeters short. Another note on her hair, she hated it when people called it golden. I mean seriously, it's golden, it's blonde. Slightly on the dirty blonde side. And if she were to tie it all up, you would be able to see the darker underside of her hair poking out. The part that didn't get bleached from the sun's harsh rays.

But anyway.

She had a big oversized grey sweater on, that just brushed past her thighs. Underneath those, just some black shorts. She always thought herself as pretty regular, but at a party where she barely knew anyone, she wanted to make sure she didn't stand out too much. Her feet, covered by some white converse, made their way deeper into the beast. She managed to make her way over to the drinks stand. She took one of the plastic cups there and filled it up with the weird blend of drinks. She sniffed it carefully. Then grimaced. God that really was something you wouldn't want to ingest.

She decided to skip the drink, placing it back on the table before letting the music rock through her body. It made her toes tap, her hips move from side to side, letting it wash throughout her entire tiny stature. Fio then made her way back to a smaller corner of the club, not sure if she really wanted to go right into the heat of the fire. She had couple of pretzels in her hand, for snacking purposes of course. Her mouth filled with the salty, bready, weirdness as she just stood there, in the corner.

She wasn't usually super awkward, but also usually she wasn't in a room full of people 5 years older than her, and generally out of her league.

Her eyes strafed upwards from her feet. The edges of her shoes seemed to be scuffed, but she was glad that she looked away. Her eyes fell onto _him_. Tall, dark hair, jeans ripped in all the right places. She choked on her breath. Because as much as she didn't believe that she managed to catch a look at him. She totally didn't believe that he was staring right back at her.

hiya-

I didn't realise I would have to put this but huh,

Basically, remember to leave a comment and fav and all that jazz, as that's the only way I know that people actually want to read this.

Any and all constructive criticism is welcome! As I know for a fact my writing needs to be improved upon. But anyway.

I'll try to update every Saturday? Or, I hope to.


	3. Chapter 3, Them

Marshall was actually quite glad he took a swig of that… that odd mixture, because without it, the knots that were ever growing in his stomach probably would have taken over, and he wouldn't have grown the extra testicle it took to walk over to this blonde beauty. There's something about her that just made his mind go blank, something so mesmerising that he just couldn't place his finger on. Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up like disco balls under the flashing lights. Or the way her long hair covered the edges of her body like a curtain. It was so thick it looked like cake batter just pouring off from her head. Either way, he found her absolutely intoxicating. And that was just from looking at her.

The dark haired man took another harsh gulp of the abomination in a cup and balanced it between his fingers. Confidence is key right? Yeah totally. Be blind with confidence Marshall, that totally won't blow up in your face.

He exhaled slowly, feeling his feet against the polished wood move closer to her. Like a moth drawn into the light. His shoulders rolled back, adjusting his posture to make him seem more comfortable. Which was a total lie. You know what? While we're here, Marshall might just get this out of the way. He was a confident guy, sure. He knew how to sweet talk just about anyone into what he wanted, he had a fair grip of how the average human responded to his actions and voice. Most guys he knew do as well. But that doesn't make going up and talking to a complete stranger any less nerve wracking. Seriously, it never gets any less terrifying every time.

Anyway, back to the current situation.

Marshall glided up in front of her. He stood just under six feet, but he could tell that she was quite a bit under that. He could feel her crystal eyes digging into his, like a deer in headlights. It brought a slight smirk to his lips, obviously getting an idea of how often she gets approached. His cool demeanor gave off a very calm aurora. His dark eye locked onto hers. The colour from their irises blending together to make a perfect gradient. He could hear a nervous gulp slither down her throat, she was more nervous than he was, and she didn't even understand how weak in knees he was.

"So explain to me this" his deep tone rippling through the music. It blended together like a symphony. "You came to this party, all the way from the depths of the warmest part of your bed, and some show on Netflix, just to come here and stand all, cute-nervous in the corner?" He asked.

The girl's eyes flickered across his features. Like she couldn't actually believe that he was real. She had these real ice blue eyes. They sort of blurred the lines between baby blue and grey. But by no means did that make them any less endearing.

The girl coughed a bit, clearing her throat, and finally dragged her icy gaze up to his dark one.

"Well, uh, I don't know many people here" she explained after a slight pause. Her voice was bouncy, calm and relaxed. He could tell she was a pretty chill type of girl, but could also tell she was a tinsey bit tense, for good reason.

"Ah, well seems as though we are in the same boat there princess" Marshall responded with a slight shrug, his eyes wandering just a second before settling on Floyd. He nodded at him and glanced back at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"See that guy over there? One with the ginger mohawk? Yeah he's the guy I know" he sighed out.

The blonde chuckled lightly, leaning away from the way to see over the masses of heads. And indeed. She did see the ginger mohawk poking out from the crowd.

"Seems like you two are super good friends" she said, looking back at him. His eyes lingered on his friend before shifting back to meet hers.

"Oh we are, I assure you. He's just uhm… occupied" ' _With his tongue down some girls throat'._ The blonde just chuckled once more in response, her eyes dashing down to her shoes. With the tilt of her head, some loose strand managed to slip past and dangle in front of her face.

"So who invited you here?" he asked, his eyes trying to keep focus on one thing. But that seemed near damn impossible. From her hair, to her eyes, to the way a dimple forms in her cheek when she smiles. It made his body run at ten times it should. But even though his mind was racing, blood pumping. He kept that calm, cool demeanor on.

"Oh, that would be Leo" she replied, lifting her head up as he spoke.

"Ahh, think I know him, bloke with the curly hair? Slightly chubby? Has an obsession with purple?"

Fionna just laughed in response, she managed to brush some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear to keep out of the way.

"Yeah, him" she admitted. Marshall just let out a slight ' _mmm'_ between his teeth. Then a contrasting silence fell over them both. Fionna couldn't think of anything witty to say, and Marshall had run out of snarky comebacks. They just exchanged glances as the heavy music pounding through their bodies like machine guns. Marshall took a slow swing from his red cup and stared down at the searing liquid.

Awesome. Awkward silence.

"You know I never caught your name" Fionna spoke up, rolling on the balls of her feet. He was the only person she had to talk to at this damn party, so wasn't going to let him go just yet.

Marshall gasped all too dramatically and bowed his head.

"Oh fair maiden please do excuse my rudeness" he said in a snarky tone, briefly glancing up to catch the look on her face. It definitely made it worth it. He extended his hand for hers in a proper fashion, just to add to the tone. The blonde just rolled her eyes and took his hand. He stood up straight again chuckled, shaking her little hand with a couple solid shakes.

"I'm Marshall, Marshall Lee" he introduced, nodding a bit.

"Fionna" she responded.

Their hands lingered, energy connected at this one spot. His cold palms melting away at the heat of hers. Eyes locked together in a way that would take metal cutters to destroy. They felt like their feet were being elevated above the mess and noise around them. The moment seemed to last quite a fair few minutes for them. But in reality, only took around 7 seconds.

Fionna was about to drop her clutch, but the dark haired man pulled her in close to rest his mouth by her ear. Catching her with her guard down for sure.

In a deep, sultry voice that only Marshall Lee Abadeer could manage, he whispered.

"So Fionna." His voice treated her name like royalty, each syllable rolling off of his tongue like syrup.

"Would you like to have some _real_ fun tonight?"

* * *

 _hello dear readers_

 _i think you should all be oh so proud of that i'm actually keeping up with schedule. like, i'm even shocked._

 _anyway, please remember to do all that fancy shit, fav'in follow'in review'in. cause otherwise i wooon't update._

 _oh also, dear that one guest, you're welcome._


End file.
